1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connecting structure, and more particularly, to a cable connecting structure having improved electromagnetic compatibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has come to be expected that communications equipment be able to transmit large volumes of data with a high degree of reliability. In order to do so it is necessary to transmit data at speeds as high as, for example, 1 Gigabit per second.
With respect to the connector apparatus, however, as the speed of data transmission increases so, too, does the amount of electromagnetic interference emitted from the connector connecting part as does the degree of susceptibility to external electromagnetic radiation. As a result, a connector apparatus having improved electromagnetic compatibility is sought.
Electromagnetic compatibility means the ability of a communications apparatus to operate normally under a variety of electromagnetic environmental conditions. It is a concept that encompasses electromagnetic interference (EMI), electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) and electrostatic discharge (ED).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector apparatus 10. Reference numeral 11 represents the interior of the communications apparatus. Reference numeral 12 represents the back panel of the communications apparatus. A plug 14 having long pins 13 is mounted on a front surface of the back panel 12. The pins 13 penetrate through-holes 12a formed in the back panel 12 and project beyond a back surface side of the back panel. Inside the communications apparatus a jack 15 is connected to the plug 14.
The connector apparatus 10 consists of a plastic shroud 16 and a cable connector 18 for a tip of a cable 17. Through-holes 16a1 in a floor surface 16a of the shroud engage the pins 13 projecting from the back surface side of the back panel 12, fixedly mounting the connector apparatus 10 to the back panel 12. The pins 13 project into the interior of the shroud 16. The cable connector 18 is inserted into the interior of the shroud 16 and is engaged thereat, being connected to the pins 13.
However, in the conventional connector apparatus 10, the shroud 16 is made of plastic, with no special measures taken to counter the effects of electromagnetic radiation.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful cable connecting structure in which the problem described above is solved.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a shroud adapted to be mounted on a panel carrying pins, comprising:
a shroud body enclosing the pins when the shroud is mounted on the panel, the shroud body including a plurality of compartments; and
a shielding member provided on the shroud body so as to cover an inner wall of the shroud body.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a plug comprising:
a housing made of electrically insulative material and including signal contacts;
a metallic shield cover enclosing the housing;
a latch member provided at both side surfaces of the housing; and
a lock release member provided on an outer side of the shield cover, said lock release member comprising:
a pull tab on the same side from which a cable is extended; and
a projection disposed opposite the latch member, the projection releasing a locked state by using the latch member when the lock release member is pulled, the projection having a groove, the groove being guided by an edge of an opening of the shield cover.
According to the invention described above, the signal contacts are electromagnetically shielded by the shield cover. Additionally, when the lock release member is pulled any displacement of the projection toward the outside of the housing is restricted and, accordingly, the lock can be securely released.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a connector assembly comprising:
a shroud adapted to be mounted on a panel carrying pins, the shroud comprising:
a shroud body enclosing the pins when the shroud is mounted on the panel, the shroud body including a plurality of compartments; and
a shielding member provided on the shroud body so as to cover an inner wall of the shroud body; and
a plug, the plug comprising:
a housing made of electrically insulative material and including signal contacts;
a metallic shield cover enclosing the housing;
a latch member provided at both side surfaces of the housing; and
a lock release member provided on an outer side of the shield cover, the lock release member comprising:
a pull tab on a side from which a cable is extended; and
a projection disposed opposite the latch member, the projection releasing a lock of the latch member when the lock release member is pulled, the projection having a groove, the groove being guided to a portion facing an opening of the shield cover,
the shield cover of the plug being electrically connected to the shielding member of the shroud, the plug being connected to one of the plurality of compartments of the shroud.
According to the invention described above, the shield plates assume a ground potential, thereby improving electromagnetic compatibility and making it possible to accommodate high-speed signal transmissions.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a connector comprising:
a shroud body including a plurality of compartments for connecting a plurality of plugs;
a shielding member having a body and a plurality of leads provided on the shroud body so that the shroud body covers an inner wall of the shroud body and the leads project from a bottom surface of the shroud body; and
a plurality of pins projecting through and fixed to a bottom surface of the shroud body, the plurality of pins projecting into an interior of the compartments and further projecting from the bottom surface of the shroud body.
According to the invention described above, the shield plate assumes a ground potential when mounted on the panel, thereby improving electromagnetic compatibility and making it possible to accommodate high-speed signal transmissions.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a plug comprising:
a connector body on which a latch member is mounted and which includes a signal contact;
a lock release member disposed on an outer side of the connector body and having a projection opposite the latch member, the projection releasing a lock of the latch member when displaced in a predetermined direction relative to the connector body; and
a spring generating a force to pull the connector body and the lock release member together.
According to the invention described above, it is possible to securely return the lock release member and the connector body to relative original positions because a force is generated between the lock release member and the connector body in a direction that brings the two together after the latch member lock has been released. Accordingly, the latch member can be securely locked each time a plug is connected, thereby achieving a highly reliable plug connection.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.